General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo
General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo (October 9th, 2008 - November 27th, 2010) was a Web Series that was created in 2010, during The PROJECT's Gif & Still Frame Era, and was also known to be the most largest project In the History of The PROJECT Corporation. The events of the series takes place during The Fall of 2014 Lee Has Just Escaped Fame and Fortune Fleeing To New York City, In ordered to Be Challenged By A Lamborghini Diablo That was Bullying Him just because he was Manufactured in 69. The Series Downfall Occurred In 2008, but Returned To YouTube on October 4th of 2010. And was finally completed on November of 2010. Plot After the events of Dukes of Hazzard Reunion that was shot In 2007 LEE escaped California In order not to become a photo op like the rest of the movie cars In the Show and Heads Up To New York. It is 2014 and he was basically shown Sleeping Until he gets rudely waken. The General lee Is Challenged By A Lamborghini Diablo to A race, and both cars Leave to find the best rivers They can find but the Question Is which one can It be? Episodes *'Episode 1:' A New Bully Threat... The General lee Is challenged by A Lamborghini Diablo to A Race, and both Cars Leave to find the best rivers they can find but the Question Is which one can It be? Status Aired... *'Episode 2:' The Drivers Challenge... Our Story Continues As our cars Are both testing their drivers on The Track. With Rona Jerome Roharous as the Driver of the Lamborghini Diablo, I'm Certain that Rona, will Not Want To Race Against Her older brother Jerry Roharous. Status Aired... *'Episode 3:' What Ta Do Next... After the tasting at New York Speed Way, Jerry and the General Lee, head to the Suburbs of Atlantic City In New Jersey to rest up for some more training. Jerry just chills inside the General as they just talk things over about Lee's Challenge against the Diablo, and how they're going to win. However after a few minutes rest the General takes off back North to Teaneck New Jersey, where they plan to try and race against a random driver of any sports car, but on the way both run into Josh Horder and Sara Gakia. Sara is very excited about a race between a 60's Dodge Charged and a 90's Lamborghini Diablo, and plans to cheer Jerry, on. Josh on the other hand, doesn't believe that the General can win, but plans to cheer it on any way. Afterwards the General zooms off with Jerry to find a Challenger, that would be worthy enough to face the General Lee in a one on one race. Status Aired... *'Episode 4:' Jusa Rona... Lee and Jerry Are racing through Upstate New York until they meet up with Jusa Rona a old friend of Jerry's from the School Years. However their conversation is halted when Lee sneaks up from behind the two of them and sounds off his horn. Jerry responded with a slam on the hood replying "Scrap Heap." Things got worst when an old rival of Lee's came parking up to them, and how Jerry finds out that he is going to be racing his own little sister. Status Aired... *'Episode 5:' Strange Incidents... Len has agreed to work with Diablo in order to Race Jerry and LEE, Jerry argued telling her that she was too young, but Len responded with an anger and left them flat. Jerry while driving Jusa Rona home are discussing to her whats going on and what they were planning to do. However there subject of the 3's conversation is switched for when Jerry mentions his sister choosing a car over a family member, the General Lee agrees while their on the highway than freaks out to see a junker with no available doors. After they reach Jusa's house Jusa Tap's Lee's hood than kiss Jerry' cheek saying that it is for luck, Several moments after Jusa left the two of them Lee responded with a laugh. "I think she likes You." Status Aired... *'Episode 6:' What ever happened to Lee... With time running out and with only 2 More Days until the Race that will determine the fate of the General Lee and the Lamborghini Diablo things go into a nut storm when Jerry and the General Are trying to locate an obstacle course so they can practice more, a huge traffic collision occurs from out of no where nearly abolishing them but they manage to make it past unhurt. 2 Hours later at a Seven Eleven Jerry is enjoying a soda, and is getting heavily annoyed with Lee honking his horn so many times that He responded with this. "You are a car, You're supposed to be silent until some one operates you so Shut Up!" 5 Minutes later Jerry came out noticing that The General has been Hijacked and Immediately calls Jusa Rona who picks him up in her car, and drive to find the General they reach a nearby Junk yard and began to search there, after an Hour Jerry Hears Lee, but the only problem was which one is he? Status Aired... *'Episode 7:' Which one Is Lee... It is 12:57 Pm, almost the next day which leaves only one day left until the race between Lee and Diablo, commences. With the search of Lee going on in New York Junk yard Jerry began to check through each one of the Copies of the General Lee that was from up to 20 to 30 cars that all look alike, after almost finding Lee. Jerry gets into the car that is in front of Lee instead. His reaction wasn't to bright. "Very cold, Arctic" after finally realizing that the car is not Lee Jerry gets into the real General and drive to find Jusa waiting near the Junk Yard entrance. As time moved up to 4:00 Am they leave the Junk Yard to make their way back to Jusa's House. 6:00 Am arrived quicker than they thought and the 2 race back to Jusa's house before her parents awaken. When they arrived Jusa managed to escape into the house without having to become caught by her parents. Than Jerry and Lee Raced off to find a quiet place to rest from being up all night. The 2 are exhausted and the General Lee pulled into a wide open space in the middle of a field, to rest and catch on some sleep. Jerry fell a sleep in the driver seat, where the General Lee adjusted his driving seat and made it more comfy for Jerry to sleep. His only reaction, before going to into a sleep. "What A Night." Status Aired... *'Episode 8:' Like 2 Car Wrecks on A First Date... As Lee and Jerry Rivera Are still sleeping, Kia Husikia was just walking by until she spots the General. She has a complete flashback when Jerry Roharous brought the car back to her and the rest of his friends and tried to convince them that the car was alive, bu none of them would believe him. After a few minutes of talking Roharous and Lee finally realize that they are wasting time and have to continue working in order to get ready. Jerry tells Kia that they have to leave, but she wanted to stay with him. She leafs in a sad pose, until Lee snapped him to his senses. "Well don't just sit there Numskull talk to her." After regretting too much Jerry offers Kia to join them, who she happily Reacts. While on the way out, they run into Diablo who is personality waiting for Len to get her nails, done in the Salon. After wards Lee and Jerry ended up becoming targets of accident attacks, and later gain witness of a strange man with a mask, there only reaction was. "Hey who is that Guy?" "I don't know." NOTE... Kia Finally Finds Out That Lee Is Alive, on This Episode and Acts Romantic To Jerry for the First Time... Status Aired... *'Episode 9' The Chase Is On... After Jerry, LEE and Kia got a glimpse on the guy who they suspect is responsible for causing all of the car crashes they, move closer to get a better view. Unfortunately, the Mystery driver spots them and Zooms, off leading to a deadly car chase, that attracted a lot of Attention, causing the Cops to come after the both of them. As the General chased the mystery drivers mustang all over the streets of Upstate New York, he manages to box him in an alley, but he escapes by going in reverse, and onto the next road. The Hot Pursuit continues, as he than makes his way into one of the Canal beds, towards the Sea port where he plans on crossing one of the bridges to escape. The General Manages to catch up to it, but the Mystery Drivers Initiates Nitrous, causing him to move farther ahead, ticking all 3 of them off. He than vanishes somewhere In New York's Canal bed, and begins to have problems with his car, as well as busting one of his Rear view Mirrors while hidden behind one of the ware houses. The General moves through the area, while Jerry and Kia, search around, they find nothing until they reached his position unnoticed. The Mystery driver manages to get his car working again, and again escapes them. The phase moves towards the ship yard then towards the bridge. The Mystery driver, however ended up stalled due to a heavy traffic incident ant it gave the General Lee enough time to catch up, before he launches of the ramp. After his launch the Mystery driver makes it over the traffic crowd and towards the other side, but the General Lee did the same thing and also made it to the other side, Unfortunately the Mystery Driver begins to lose control, and ended up crashing into the second floor of a 4 Story building. His fate is Unknown did he commit suicide or, did he use the building to escape them? You be the Judge on that.... However despite not making it to a real Course, the General Lee got plenty of power from trying too keep up with the Mystery Driver, It would appear that he dose have what It takes to beat the Lamborghini Diablo. Status Aired... *'Episode 10:' Season Final... After the Weird chase of the Mysterious Driver who some how managed escaped their grasp by driving and launching himself into a building Roharous Drives Kia back to her Apartment In Queens. The time has now come, the race between the General Lee and the Lamborghini Diablo will determine who is faster and is a better Automobile. Roharous and Lee enter an old obstacle Course In The Mountains of Upstate New York where the weather was often pour and had a heavy down pour that made the track dangerous to drive on. When they arrived all they found were Trees a Darkened Grey Sky and Mountains Nothing else, A Mysterious white car however was following them unknown to both the General Lee and Jerry Roharous. Diablo arrived with Len shortly after getting a secret head start by surprising the both of them behind their backs. For a moment Lee has a hard time catching up to the Diablo but the Pour Weather conditions began to slow the Sports car down, to make matters worst A category 3 Hurricane Was Forming Above Upstate New York known as Hurricane Torque. Roharous and Lee finally managed to catch up, but Diablo and Len Humiliated moved at full throttle no matter how bad the weather was. It sadly ended in a tragic accident. Diablo was totaled and sold for scrap, Len was rushed to the Hospital. The Race however ended up in a draw, and basically Lee remained afterward In New York With Rivera due to the fact that Dukes of Hazzard now Seize to Exist. Status Aired... Setting Takes Place In New York City In the Year 2014, During the Time Of Hurricane Season and roughly 11 days before the season of Summer In the City. The entire sereis is set during The Muscle Sport Car Incident. '' '''Deleted Episode' An Episode was considered to be A Deleted Version of Episode 3 What ta do Next, and was meant that Roharous & Lee do a couple of Hill hopping In order to make it to New Jersey In order to find some obstacle course In order to prepare themselves for the Upcoming race that lies ahead. Series Downfall Bad Ratings ''Confusion'' Rivera Shuts Down Series Series Returns To YouTube Messages Which Lead To The Return of The Series Success on Airing The General Lee vs Lamborghini Diablo Series Was Finally Completed on November 27th, of 2010. Finally At last bringing an end to the Series. The Series still remains on YouTube.com as of this very Day and Will remain on the Channel until Further Remakes Are Planned. ''Trivia'' Category:Web Series Log Category:Creations of 2008 Category:Non Copyrighted Creations of The PROJECT Corporation Category:PROJECT Based Creations